Wonderwall
by ManzanaSilla
Summary: According to Urban Dictionary Wonderwall means "Some one who you find yourself thinking about all the time, the person who you are compleatly infatuated with." Puckleberry! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first Glee fic! I hope you all enjoy!**

**I would like to thank NelStar7, My wonderful Beta. Without her this story would be awful!**

**And i also would like to thank SapphireEJ who helped me with ideas!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

_

* * *

__Twenty more minutes. _Rachel Berry thought as she wiped her hands on her red apron. The typical Friday rush had finally slowed down at the small diner she worked at on the outskirts of New York City. It was almost eleven and there were only few people left. Most of them cab drivers or night owls that didn't feel like indulging in the decadent club life that the city had to offer. _This is just temporary until you get back on your feet Berry! You are a star! _The twenty year old repeated this mantra every night, from four to eleven, for the past six months. She moved from Lima, Ohio to New York just after her nineteenth birthday. The only people she had ties to back at home were her fathers. No boyfriend, no friends. She had lost touch with her fellow gleeks shortly after graduation. (She was never that close with them, or that popular.)

Her drive for Broadway was so great that she wanted to move to New York right after her senior year of high school, but her fathers convinced her to go to community college, but she only lasted a year.

Now she's finally in New York City. She's not exactly on Broadway but rather little community theatres that are off, off, off Broadway, but they'll do for now. The only reason she's working at this awful diner was because her dads refused to give her anymore money.(It's not her fault she enjoys a lavish lifestyle.)

"Oh my! Look at the cutie that just walked in!" Rachel's co-worker, Carrie said in her thick Texas accent.

Rachel turns to see a handsome man in just jeans and a green t-shirt. _He looks oddly familiar._

"I'll take care of this one." She says as she picks up her notebook from a table she was cleaning.

She walks over to the stranger and takes a pen from behind her ear. "Hi, my name is Rachel. I'll be your waitress this ev-Noah?" She says as she looks into familiar hazel eyes.

"

Berry! How the hell are ya?" Noah Puckerman exclaimed, his expression of shock no doubt mirroring hers.

"Oh, uh I'm lovely. Thank you. How about you? What brings you to New York?" She offered a friendly smile.

"Well, my girlfriend, Olivia, lives here." He returned the smile, "Actually, I moved out here a few weeks ago to be with her."

"Oh, okay. Well can I get you anything?" She's not sure why it bothered her to hear that her former high school boyfriend has a girlfriend. It's not like he was significant to her. Sure, they had dated her sophomore year and then again her junior. She always felt attracted to him, but who wouldn't? He was dark and muscular, charming when he wanted to be and very handsome. She passed off the jealousy as feelings because she's been lonely.

"I'll take coffee. Black." His smooth baritone voice broke through her musings.

Nodding once, she walks around the counter and pours him a cup and places it in front of him.

He hesitates before taking a sip. He would never admit it out loud but he missed Crazy Berry. In high school they became really good friends and seeing her now just opened up a whole host of feelings he thought he'd long since buried.

"Do you think you could be with someone who drives you up the wall?" He blurted the question out before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean?" She asks taking a seat next to him, not caring that her boss might flip, the diner was nearly empty and he was her only table.

"Okay, so the reason I'm here was because Olivia and Igot into it and I just needed to be alone. But lately this has been happening all the time. She just gets under my skin. She changed from when we first met… it's to the point that I'm wondering if it's all worth it?" He looked at her as if she held the answers to the universe.

Rachel took a breath before responding, "Honestly ifyou're not happy, then why drag it on? Life is too short to trap yourself into a relationship that doesn't make you happy. You deserve to be in a loving relationship."

"Hm." Is all he says. "Well I guess I should get going. Here's my card. Call me sometime." He lays a ten dollar bill down. "Keep the change."

Rachel just sits there and watches him walk out, not really sure what to make of her first encounter with Puck in nearly 2 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to point out that i know Rachel is 20 in the first chap. but i have her drinking in this one. Let's just say Pucks 21 and bought her drink? Mkay?**

**Only part of this is betaed(?) Thank you Noelle!**

**My life kinda sucks right now so, be kind and review.**

* * *

Over the next several days Rachel couldn't keep her mind off Noah. That was perfectly normal, right? Right… He's only on your mind so much because he's the only person in this insanely big city that knows who you are, where you came from and what you're meant to do. Perfectly normal.

Even though she was in New York pursuing her dream, she would be lying if she said she didn't miss home. She doesn't even go back for the holidays. Her fathers always come up. She missed being a big fish in a little pond like Lima, here in New York City she was just another fish in a seemingly endless ocean. (She was a goldfish, if you wanted to get technical. She was small and common. She could not tell you how many people here had the same dream as her.) It was natural to think of Noah often since running into him, she missed home and was associating him with home. That's all it was, preoccupation by association. She didn't really miss him right? She missed home… right? Right.

…Oh hell, who was she kidding, she had missed him, and she was mature enough to admit that... She missed a lot of people so Noah was no exception. _Right… what was that about being mature? _Her mind taunted her, causing her to scowl in frustration. She flopped back onto her bed and debated on whether or not to call him for the umpteenth time in the past 4 days. Maybe she could text him?

While she was internally debating on the best way to contact her fellow Gleek, another Buckeye native was debating the same thing. Across town, Puck was looking at his newly redecorated apartment… He scoffed inwardly, ok, maybe redecorated wasn't the right word… He had told Olivia that they should go to couples counseling. A really girlie thing he knew, (and if anyone from Lima found out that he had even suggested the idea no amount of slushy throwing/nerd tossing/ swirly inducing/wedgie giving would be able to save his rep as a badass), but he had honestly wanted to work things out with Olivia. He wanted to prove to himself (and everyone else) that he had grown up, and could be in a grown up relationship, (he thought it showed a huge amount personal growth or some Dr. Phil shit like that). And plus, ya know, he thinks he loved her.

However what he didn't expect was Olivia's reaction, she didn't take it too well. Cliffesnote's version? There was a flying lamp and a bunch of yelling and cursing that would've made a sailor proud. She left this morning with all her things. Go figure the one time he actually made the effort to save a relationship and it blows up in his face. But no matter the outcome, Rachel was right. Why be with someone that doesn't make you feel good? He needed to thank her, so he looked up her in the phone book. She answered on the third ring.

"Rachel Berry." She answered in a professional tone.

"Berry!" He exclaimed. Hearing her voice immediately put a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile, also. No one but Noah called her Berry, and while she may have disliked it when they were in Lima, she found that she had missed it, that she had missed him,

"Hello Noah. How is your day?"

"Well," He started. "Olivia left. She apparently doesn't like the idea of couples counseling."

"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed, immediately feeling guilty, _God Rachel Berry! When are you going to learn how to keep your mouth shut?_ She silently chastised herself. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, It's okay. I actually called to thank you."

"To thank me?" She questioned.

"Yeah, You made me realize that life is too short to be unhappy, and Olivia didn't make me happy." He paused, slightly embarrassed at how open he was being with someone who was now no more than an acquaintance. "So… Thank you."

Rachel smiled, she could practically see him rubbing the back of his neck in a rare show of vulnerability, "Oh, well... You're welcome."

"Hey listen, I have to get to work, don't be a stranger and call me sometime, we should get together… for drinks or something."

"I'd like that Noah. Bye." And as she hung up the phone she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"So, what did you say to Olivia to make her so pissed that she threw a lamp?" Rachel asked curiously. She found the whole situation quite comical even though she felt quilty.

She had called Puck 2 days ago and asked if he would like to get drinks and catch up Friday night. He agreed and now they sat at a bar, Rachel stirring her strawberry daiquiri with the straw and Noah looking down the barrel of his beer bottle.

"Well, it was around 7:30. I just came home from work and-"

"Where do you work at?" Rachel blushed as she interrupted him, a tendency she had since she was younger. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I work at Dole records." He said taking a sip.

"Dole records?" Rachel exclaimed. "That's one of the best studios in New York!"

And it was. Over the past 5 years Dole records rose to fame, and only the well known stars recorded there. you were lucky if you could get a job there.

"Well, I don't really do much. I run errands, sweep the floor, things like that."

"But still! Your working your way up! Soon you could be helping stars record tracks, or possibly recording your own!"

Puck gave her a doubtful look. His day pretty much consisted ofgetting coffee or doing paperwork. He was lucky if he got a glimpse of a celebrity.

"Anyways, on with you story." Rachel said with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, like I was saying, I was coming home from work. I walk through the door and she's instantly on my ass. Something about how I don't fucking do anything. I'm like woman! I go to work. Then she's like yeah whatever you don't have to deal with screaming 5 year olds all day." As Pucks telling to story he raises his voice a little higher and tries to mimics a girls. It makes Rachel giggle."So I reply, it's not my fault you wanted to be a kindergarten teacher-"

"Noah, you really don't have to go through all the dialogue."

"Oh, right. Okay well, I told her this relationship wasn't going to work if she wasn't going to work for it, and then she went apeshit."

He flinched at the memory. Well, anybody probably would if they had a lamp flying toward their head. _Thank God for my cat-like reflexes._

"She said she was putting all she had into the relationship and counseling was just an insult to our love. She picked up the lamp and threw it. I ducked but the lamp smashed against the wall. She left the next morning."

"I'm so sorry. Is it hard?" Rachel mentally smacked herself. _Of course its hard dummy! He just broke up with his girlfriend._

" Yeah." he says taking the final sip of his beer. "I really liked that lamp."

She starts to laugh and that makes him start to laugh. God, he missed that laugh so much.

"Are you done?" Puck asks and she nods."We'll take a cab to your place and I'll leave from there."

The ride to Rachel's was uneventful. Just laughing and having a good time.

"I had a really good time with you, Berry."

"You know, you don't have to leave." She replies as she unlocks the door to her apartment.

She walks in and he follows.


End file.
